


Gold Medal Ribbon and Rainbow Sherbet

by yatogamivevo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Cream, Karaoke, Kissing, M/M, Playgrounds, Walks In The Park, rated t because i feel like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatogamivevo/pseuds/yatogamivevo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata eat ice cream, it rains. Hinata definitely doesn't have cooties, or feel his heart flutter when Kageyama sings some stupid duet with him. Lots of racing and running.<br/>Enjoy!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Medal Ribbon and Rainbow Sherbet

**Author's Note:**

> the other night i got bored and thought "i've had a good day, it's time to take a break from angsty asanoya and write even more kagehina" so i did. and i just finished it.  
> it's not even raunchy, but i feel like i've sinned. anyway, it's more of me writing these two being idiots, as per usual.  
> feat. baskin robin's flavors.
> 
> and what they were wearing during their... outing. http://www.polyvore.com/kagehina_ice_cream_date/set?id=199868013

"... _Still awfully hot, though. High pressure warnings in place, big, high pressure storms heading west. Back here closer to home, temperatures rising up to 29 celsius midday_..." The TV in the Hinata living room droned as cicadas loudly buzzed outside. Shouyou wasn't worried about the weather, even as his mother nagged at him to put sunscreen on, he hopped out the front door. 

"Bye, mom! Bye, Natsu! I'll try to be back before dinner!" He shouted and jumped from the porch to the bike that he haphazardly threw on the ground the last time he rode it.

Hinata panted as he made his way down the hill in the direction of the school, but that wasn't his destination. He was headed towards the town to get ice cream. Ice cream with Kageyama more specifically. It wasn't the first time they'd had an outing together, the first they went to the mall to find some clothes for Kageyama. (" _You can't wear all black during the summer, Kageyama-kun! You'll melt!_ ") 

This time, much to both of their surprise, Kageyama suggested going out and doing something first, in the only way he could suggest it to his teammate. "Let's go get ice cream, dumbass."

Hinata smiled at how Kageyama had to look down and ask it, because the mere thought of him spending time with someone was absolutely absurd. His face had turned pink up to his ears, eyes cast down, shy. It was a bit endearing, admittedly.

The ginger's legs pedaled harder in his excitement. He hoped he wouldn't be too early. What if he was late? What if Kageyama spent a whole five minutes on the corner where they promised to meet and got mad? He'd get mad if Hinata was early anyway. He'd get mad no matter what. Why did it matter when he was gonna get mad anyway?

Finally, all the way down the mountain, Hinata adjusted the baby blue shorts that had begun to mercilessly ride up his thighs the whole ride down, but he didn't feel pain, which meant he wasn't chaffed. Comfy walking ahead!

He stood on the pedals of his bike with only a few more blocks to go. He saw a dark head of hair a moment later, staring at his phone before looking around and squinting. Not wearing black, (thankfully) but a white and black horizontal striped t-shirt, dark blue shorts and white sneakers with black ankle socks. The entire outfit was so dorky, but so well put together that Hinata had to wonder if his mom put it together for him.

"Kageyamaaa!" Hinata came to a stop right in front of the younger. "Sorry, I'm late. I had no idea what time you'd be here, but I rushed as much as I could." He flashed a big smile, dimples and all.

"Dumbass." The teen greeted in a mumble. "That means I won."

"Nuh-uh! I'll lock up my bike and we can race to the ice cream shop!" He pulled his bike over to a colorful, yet artsy bike rack, throwing the key into his backpack. He insisted to his mom that he didn't need it, but his mother was always one to worry about her children.

Before he knew, Hinata's legs were moving under him in an effort to run, though it didn't take much for him. Running was easy; running with Kageyama was even easier.

Kageyama won again, even if he had longer legs, it was still easy to keep pace with him. 

"I won again, idiot." He breathed out a laugh as he stood up straight. He didn't break a sweat, in the heat no less.

"Only because you got a head start. I was behind you the whole time!"

"If only you were a head taller, you'd have kept up." Kageyama teased. His face was blank, but his tone was playful, challenging.

Hinata held open the door for him as penance for losing. "Here, Bakageyama. Just cause you won. I'll pay for ice cream too."

"But I offered to take you, so I should pay."

"You won. I'll pay. Next time though, I'll win, and you'll pay." Hinata grinned and laughed as the younger roughly rubbed his head.

Kageyama stared at the flavors like a small child would: eyes wide, hands on the edge of the fridge by the glass, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. The ginger found himself staring at his mouth momentarily while the taller crow mouthed the flavors to himself. He jumped when he turned to Hinata, and the small smile turned to a frown immediately.

He watched his mouth but didn't hear the words. 

"Oi, dumbass. Do you know what you want?"

"Mhm." Hinata nodded and pumped his fist towards himself.

Kageyama leaned over the counter ever so slightly to speak to the server. "Can I get a Gold Medal Ribbon in a waffle cone, just one scoop please." He said it so politely and softly that Hinata wondered if someone had taken Kageyama out of his body momentarily so he could order ice cream. He swept his hand toward the counter so Hinata could order too.

"I'll get a Rainbow Sherbet in a waffle cone. And it's together." He flashed a big smile, and the cashier rang up their order, seemingly more energized. Hinata paid, and padded over to a table that he hadn't noticed Kageyama had sat at.

"You big schmoozer." He said fondly. "No wonder everyone at that training camp liked you so much."

"It's not my fault that I'm actually nice and friendly."

"Nice and friendly? Who are you talking about now?" Hinata nudged his shoulder.

The cashier held two cones over the counter with a soft smile. "Enjoy. Thank you very much."

Hinata took them and passed Kageyama's over. "Yours looks really good. I've never had that flavor, I don't think. I always get the sherbet flavor."

"Wanna try mine?" He held his out, even after having taken a bite. The ginger blinked and took it without another thought, licking along the edge just above the cone.

"Whoaa! That's really tasty. I thought you got it just because of the name." He passed it back over and laughed when Kageyama smacked the top of his head with his free hand.

"Of course I got it because I like the taste." He stared at his cone, hesitating and intentionally avoiding where Hinata had licked.

"I don't have cooties, you five year old."

At that, the younger licked over Hinata's claimed spot of ice cream.

*****************

Upon leaving the shop, clouds began to form over their heads, but neither paid the sky any attention. Kageyama closed the door behind them while Hinata hopped out of the shop and held the bright straps of his backpack to make sure it didn't fall from his shoulders in his excitement. 

"What now?" He walked backwards to face his setter. "We could go to the movies? There's a dumb action flick that's out right now that I really wanna see. Or! We could go shopping for clothes again! We could even just window shop and point out what clothes look stupid! We've already had dessert, so we can't go to lunch." He chittered on and on while Kageyama listened- or didn't, sometimes it was hard to tell.

"Why don't we go to the park? We can run or walk, or just play volleyball."

"You can't play volleyball two on two, remember?"

"Fine, we'll walk, and you can play on the playground. I'll the be the adult and watch to make sure you don't land on your stupid face."

Of course, like all things, they had to race to the park too.

The dark haired teen sat on the tire swing, while Hinata held the edge, standing.

"If I get sick, I'm telling Daichi it was your fault. That way we'll both get punis-" unfortunately, he didn't finish before Hinata starting running to spin him around violently, followed by unrestrained shouting and curses- parents covering their children's ears from the horror of two teens having fun.

*****************

They talked about volleyball on their walk through the slowly emptying park. They talked about what they saw on T.V. and what combos they wanted to start trying after they went to nationals. They learned that practicing new tricks before a big game was a really, really bad idea. Whatever they wanted to try could wait.

Hinata felt a drop on his nose halfway through a word, making him yelp in surprise. They didn't bother to find a gazebo to hide under- they went straight for Hinata's bike in the middle of the city. They ran, and when they ran, they raced.

*****************

The teammates parked Hinata's bike outside of a karaoke club, one that was friendly to teens so they could take shelter.

"Why a karaoke club of all places?" Kageyama demanded rather than asked.

"You wanted to go somewhere dry, and this place seemed like the most fun! I hope you can sing." He said playfully, and hopped on the stage, singing a new popular J-Pop song, but he wasn't horribly out of tune, and he knew most of the words.

This time, they didn't try to make a game out of it. This was for fun. 

After four songs between both of them, they sat on the strangely shaped couch, panting after a passionate duet that only Kageyama and Hinata could make completely not romantic.

"I wonder if it stopped raining." The spiker said between breaths.

"Does it matter? I'm having fun."

"I guess not. I am too." He poked the setter's cheek, unable to tell what was rain or what was sweat. He felt a small pain in his stomach. He was nervous. He'd seen Kageyama sweat nearly every day, but this time felt different. They weren't around their team. They were alone, in a karaoke room, after having sung a duet that didn't feel like it meant anything, but it did somehow.

Kageyama's eyes seemed intense when they sang, just like they were right before he'd set a ball in Hinata's direction, or lecture him about a new technique they wanted to try. Sure, Kageyama wasn't the best singer, he wasn't perfectly in tune, but something about him when he sang seemed so sincere that it made Hinata's chest ache slightly.

Dark blue eyes caught his own, sharp as ever. He felt fingers roughly graze over his collarbone, gripping his shirt, he soon realized. He felt different fingers slip over his scalp, nails digging carefully into his skin, and he snapped out of his daze when he heard his first name whispered quietly, like it would break if it was spoken loudly. " _Shouyou_..." He felt it more than heard it. Hot breath on his ear.

He shivered at the feeling of the contact in all the places on his skin. A knee slipped between his own. A shaking pair of clumsy lips met his own, and he returned it.

Their lips didn't move, they just sat there, lips locked, unmoving. Then he felt a strong tongue against his lips, contrasting entirely to the nervous actions barely two seconds before.

Hinata gasped, mouth opening against Kageyama's tongue. They slid together like they were meant to be there. It was sloppy, but it felt good. It felt like Kageyama's tongue was meant to be in his mouth, exploring cautiously, because while the experience was new for both of them, and the setter was never one to back down from a challenge, kissing Hinata Shouyou wasn't a challenge, it wasn't a game, this was an ultimatum for both of them. _With me, you're invincible._

The younger pulled away. His lips were already red from Hinata's teeth grazing against them, his cheeks flushed, his eyebrows knit tightly together. "I-"

"That felt a lot better than I ever thought it would." Hinata smiled, caressing Kageyama's cheek, surprised when he leaned into it.

"You've thought about doing that?"

"Like you haven't?" He could feel the air turn playful again. He wanted to keep whatever atmosphere they'd created. "Tobio. I was staring at your face all day, you didn't notice?"

"Mm, of course I did." His eyes were closed, he looked peaceful, boyish.

"We're idiots."

"Yep." 

"I think it stopped raining." Hinata spoke softly.

"My parents will be gone for a few days, you should stay at my house so your mom doesn't get mad when she sees you're soaked." 

"Maybe you're not as dumb as I always say you are." 

He had already hopped over the couch and grabbed his backpack by the strap as he ran out of the room. He heard the roar of "Hinata, you dumbass!" When he slipped out the front door.

The sun was shining again, the air was cool, and felt fantastic against his hair. He was in love, and his love was an idiot that likes caramel ice cream, titled for winners. His feet skipped as he ran, and so did his heart.


End file.
